


i'll smile when you speak

by johnny-and-dora (sian_jpg)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babies, Canon Compliant, Early Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Married Life, One Shot Collection, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian_jpg/pseuds/johnny-and-dora
Summary: "amy...we are a family. you and me. if we're together, i'm happy. no matter what."(or, an ongoing series of jake and amy one-shots)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago
Comments: 45
Kudos: 182





	1. the river runs away but i chase it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sleuth sisters and the case of the negative pregnancy test.  
> (7x01 missing scene)

She tells Rosa first.

After rushing to the nearest bathroom available, hastily grabbing the pregnancy test from the tent as she goes, panic rising in her chest. After peeing an extremely unhealthy amount, foot tapping erratically, desperately pushing down her sudden nicotine craving. After setting the timer, hovering over Jake’s contact information in her phone and staring at the little instruction leaflet until her vision blurs.

After the test comes back negative. After she feels an all-too-familiar discomfort squirming in her lower stomach, telling her that her period is here. After she’s meant to feel relief but all she can feel is a bitter, ugly sadness sitting heavy in her stomach instead of a future child.

After all of that, after she’s been to hell and back in a tiny gross public bathroom, she tells Rosa.

To her credit, Rosa grimaces sympathetically in the exact way she needs right now, gritting her teeth and awkwardly patting her on the shoulder. “Damn. You okay?”

“Yeah.” She says, sorely lacking any kind of conviction. Rosa raises an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced, and Amy tries to look less like she’s two seconds away from crumbling completely and more like the rational, organised person she wants to be.

This isn’t – wasn’t ever - the plan. The plan has been meticulously crafted and mutually agreed during late-night pillow talk and on sleepy mornings over coffee and on long drives back home from visits to her ever-growing family.

The plan is to wait a year, to give Jake the time he needs to feel ready and to give her a chance to compare preschools and research multivitamins and invest in a family-friendly car and the 1001 other things you need to think about before you start trying for a baby. The plan is to decide this together. The plan is to figure this out together.

The plan is for everything to be planned.

And yes, her heart lights up whenever she watches Jake playing with their nieces and nephews, excited choruses of “Tio Jake!” bursting through the air as he’s immediately overwhelmed by a swarm of raven-haired, impossibly cute children. And yes, it swells with joy when he always takes it in his stride, grinning brightly as they show him their toys and he bends down to give them all high fives.

Yes, her stomach flips when he texts her pictures of _Die Hard_ themed onesies in his targeted ads peppered with the heart-eyes emoji. Or when they babysit Terry’s girls and he lets them put endless butterfly clips and ribbons in his hair. Or when they share a secretive knowing smile at a happy giggling toddler on the subway.

Yes, she wants this, more than anything, and she’s so glad that he’s working so hard to feel ready to make a beautiful little baby of their own.

But yes, a positive test result today would have made her really happy, no matter how selfish and guilty she feels for admitting that. And now, fear that this might set them back creeps and twists around her, lodging in her throat and preying on her existing anxieties about motherhood like a feasting parasite.

“Yeah. I’m fine. We have a plan, and this…wasn’t the plan.” She twists her wedding ring, pointedly avoiding Rosa’s searing gaze, desperately wishing things were ever that simple. She wants to feel fine but all she can feel is heavy, heavy, heavy. Like she could sink to the ground at any moment and never get back up again.

“Amy.” She says with a rare softness, nudging her with the toe of her boot. “It’s okay to feel weird and conflicted about this. It’s a big deal.”

“I just need some time to process this. And now I have to tell Jake and…I’m worried that it might freak him out.” Rosa hums thoughtfully, following her gaze to where Charles is currently loudly singing a reprise of his “Boyhunter” theme song as Jake instructs the patrol officers. The idea that this could hinder or harm the progress they’ve both made in any way is a devastating one.

“You want me to do my babbling brook noise again?” She asks, breaking a heavily weighted silence, and for the first time all day, the ghost of a smile flickers on Amy’s face.

“I’m okay, but thanks. I would have really spiralled without you today.”

Rosa shrugs non-committedly in a way Amy thinks means _you’re welcome_. “You spiralled anyway.”

“Yeah, but at least I got to spiral with a friend who’ll cover for me like you did.” Rosa’s lips tug upwards at that, and the weight lessens.

They watch Jake and Charles for a minute more in a comfortable, contemplative silence Amy has come to value over the years of their friendship. She’s fondly reminded that no matter what, Rosa will always have her back, whether she just needs advice, a good cry, or someplace to hide a body. What’s more, she’d do the same for her in a heartbeat.

“Just talk to him. You guys will work it out.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You always do. Besides, when was the last time you two stuck to a plan?”

Amy muses on that and thinks of _screw light and breezy_ and orange soda and bomb scares and sharing their honeymoon with their boss. She thinks of how she never planned for Jake to coming crashing headfirst eyes closed can’t lose into her life and how that ended up being the best thing that’s ever happened to her. She thinks of his impulsive crippling spending habit and the post-it notes filled with positive affirmations he leaves around the apartment for her to find.

She thinks of all the times he’s done something spontaneous and unexpected and stupidly romantic and she does what she thought was impossible five minutes ago – she laughs.

“Low blow, Diaz.”

Rosa just snorts, shakes her head, and lets Amy hug her.

Jake’s there when she finally collects herself enough to return to the tent, chatting animatedly to Gary about his upcoming press appearance. He quickly excuses himself to join her, gently bumping his shoulder with her own and giving her his best concerned husband look.

It’s his low-key, work-appropriate way of asking if she’s okay – truthfully not all that lowkey, but she didn’t marry Jake Peralta for his subtlety.

“Hey, I was just looking for you. Are you okay?”

She sighs, bone-tired, taking his hand and squeezing tightly. It’s tempting to blurt it out there and then, especially with her cramps now in full force, but Amy knows that this is a conversation they need to have privately. Ideally without Charles in earshot.

So instead she smiles reassuringly, murmurs something semi-scripted about it being a long day, that she’s just tired, that she’ll be okay. The way he softly presses a kiss to her forehead and runs off before she can protest tells her that they’ll be okay, too. Whatever happens. Even if the plan gets crumpled up and thrown out the window.

They’ll deal with it how they always deal with it – together.

And then the next day, she tells Rosa first, smiling so wide that her face hurts when she recalls the events of the previous night. Rosa boos them for coming back from lunch holding hands but pulls Amy in for a split-second, bone-crushing hug at the end of the day – and when they pull apart, she feels lighter than air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's me....spiralling....  
> had this in my drafts for a while and just got around to finishing it while simultaneously trying to process everything that happened in trying, hopefully you guys still liked it even if it was a little late (like amy's period soon will be am i right ladies). i fucking love amy & rosa's friendship so much and i'd like to think they had a lot of ladies nights over the course of the last ep :)
> 
> a new collection begins! come comfort me over on tumblr @johnny-and-dora as i burst in to tears for the third time today over that "we are a family" speech <333


	2. safe from the world, though the world may try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 71\. "...you wanna build a blanket fort?"  
> in which amy experiences a cornerstone of the jake peralta boyfriend experience.  
> (early relationship, around 3x04)

Amy Santiago is having a bad day.

It’s bad enough that the Vulture is so awful and grossly misogynistic that he’s making her & Rosa plan his birthday party – what’s worse is that she’s actually committed to the task, unable to disobey her captain’s orders in a way that sends self-loathing flooding through her system. She misses Holt, she misses working actual cases – she even almost misses Gina insulting her pantsuits and shredding important papers.

That’s not what’s really bothering her, though. It’s bad enough that she’s exhausted from the end of an insanely dull work week, but it’s worse that she’s barely seen her sweet, adorable, dorky boyfriend at all despite sharing a desk with him. She sighs, rubbing her temples, barely able to muster up the energy to tidy her coat, shoes and bag away as she flops onto her couch.

She can’t fix the Vulture being their captain, and she can’t fix Holt leaving. But at least there’s something she can do about the other major grievance currently darkening her otherwise rosy life.

**To: Jake Peralta, 19:47**  
_Can you come over?_

**From: Jake Peralta, 19:49  
** _omw, be there in 15  
everything okay?? xxx_

She tries not to overthink the kisses – really, it’s just three characters, and knowing Jake it could just be a typo – but still, it stutters in her weary heart, affecting enough to invite a gentle sincerity into her answer.

 **To: Jake Peralta, 19:50**  
_Just tired and stressed out_  
_And I really want to see you_  
_X_

They’re still walking the wire in some ways; it’s still relatively early in their romantic relationship, and while they’re both all in (light and breezy now a distant memory), Amy’s always tended to overthink, intent on crafting the perfect text message as if each interaction is something she can win. This time, however, she presses send before she can even double check for grammatical errors - and already feels lighter when she instantly receives a long string of heart emojis in response.

***

She’s pleasantly surprised when she hears an elaborate rap on her door only twelve minutes later. Amy sinks into him almost as soon as he’s through the threshold, arms instinctively wrapping around her in a warm bear hug.

“Hi,” He says softly, pulling away only so they can go cuddle on the couch together, Amy laying her head on his shoulder. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, really. Or nothing new, I’m just so sick of the Vulture. Can you believe he wants me and Rosa to plan his birthday party?” Jake pulls a face, groaning in sympathy.

“That’s so gross.”

“I know. I just miss Holt, and I feel like I haven’t seen you all week and everything just kinda sucks when I don’t see you.” She buries her frown into his hoodie for a moment and is confused when she feels him pulling away.

“Okay.” Jake stands up and clasps his hands together, eyes alight in that way when he’s set on something and won’t stop until he gets it. Amy’s spent years fearing that look. “We’re building a blanket fort.”

“We’re…what?”

“Building a blanket fort. C’mon.”

“So, just to be clear, we’re both starving, exhausted adults in our thirties who haven’t seen each other all week and your solution…is to build a blanket fort.”

“Just trust me. Please, Ames?” He pouts, and any irritation instantly falls to the wayside, her reluctance to create an unnecessary mess in her perfectly organised living room easing with a wave of affection for her boyfriend. She sighs but decides to relent.

“I’ll get the comforter.”

It’s almost immediately worth it for the way he cheers, fist-pumping like he just scored the winning try at the Superbowl.

Jake kicks on some cheesy 80’s pop playlist blasting tinny and crackling from his phone and they get to work, Amy emptying her catalogue of sheets, pillows, quilts and blankets into her arms and on to the floor. She quickly loses herself in the task before her, dragging chairs from her dining table to form a sturdy framework, arranging pillows like a goddamn champion inside.

There’s one moment where she gets really excited about lighting, rushing to the back of her closet to grab her Christmas lights – when she next catches Jake’s eye, he’s looking at her with an unabashed fondness that never fails to spread warmth through her whole body.

As with everything else they do together, they make a great team, and they’re done before Jake can make it through the second verse of _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_. He beams at her as they step back to admire their handiwork - even she has to admit that it’s a damn good blanket fort, the lights she strung up adding a perfect homely touch.

She’s still curious as to why this is how they’re spending their evening together as they crawl inside, Jake instantly cocooning himself in her favourite fleece blanket. She absentmindedly makes a note to sleep with that one next time they spend a night apart, then cringes at how clingy she’s already become.

“So, pretty cosy, huh. Do you like it?”

“Yeah. I do. I just…why a blanket fort?” She asks, watching him earnestly as he distractedly plays with the strings of his hoodie, trying to form his answer.

“This is what my Nana would do with me when I was scared or stressed out or sad, about my dad or whatever. Gina too, sometimes, if I let her paint my toenails and choose the movie.” Amy smiles at an image of a young Jake and Gina giggling at a sleepover, throwing candy at each other and sharing scandalous gossip.

“I know it’s kinda silly, but…I don’t know. It always helped me, hanging out someplace safe and warm where the rest of the world couldn’t get to you for a little while. So, I thought it might help you too.” He gently nudges his shoulder with hers, a boyish grin lighting up his face. His honesty and simple sweetness send a quiet thrill through her, stomach fluttering with butterflies instead of anxiety.

“It does.” She admits, smiling softly as she reaches up to cup his face, thumbing over the stubble on his jawline. “Thank you, you’re the best.”

She wants to say more, but she doesn’t know quite how to articulate how at home he already is in her heart. So instead, she kisses him, gentle and honey-sweet. For a moment, it’s as if they’re the only two people in the world and she revels in the intimacy she’s been craving all day, deepening the kiss and touching her forehead to his before her eyes dare flutter open again.

“You’re so welcome.” He grins. “I didn’t know you’d be such a pro, though. The structural integrity of this thing is off the charts. It could probably survive an earthquake.”

Amy glows at the sincerity of his compliment. The more she thinks about it, the more she realises that he’s right – she feels safe, in here, wrapped up in blankets with her favourite person in the entire world.

She always feels safe when she’s with Jake – not the dull, boring safe she was with Teddy, or really any of her long-term relationships before him. Instead, it’s a safety, a certainty, a trust that makes her even more willing to leap without looking back.

“Oh, for the record, everything sucks for me too when I don’t get to see you. You just make everything better.” He gestures loosely, sharpening her focus back to the present – she kisses him again, revelling in the perfect tiny blanket paradise they’ve made.

And just when she thought she couldn’t feel more content, Amy catches him tapping _“polish takeaway brooklyn”_ into his phone and beams, pressing a feather-light kiss to his cheek.

This isn’t how she expected dating Jake Peralta to be, and yet now she wonders why. He’s probably the only person who’d think to calm her down by building her a fort, and yet he’s the only person who knows her well enough to be certain that it would work. It’s a solution so simple and effective and completely and utterly _Jake_ , and she makes sure to show him just how much she loves that while they wait for their food to arrive.

The delivery guy knocks on the door not long into their make-out session – Amy is delighted to find she’s not the least bit embarrassed as she hastily thanks him, although she does make sure to tip him a little extra. They chat and laugh together in-between mouthfuls and lay back on the pillows when they’re done, Jake idly and soothingly playing with her hair as she rants.

“Hey, Ames?” He says in a sing-song, playful tone after they’ve slipped into a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Hmm?”

“What are your thoughts vis-à-vis blanket fort sexy times? For or against? Because I think I could make a pretty great case for- “

She smothers his argument with her lips, a neat new trick she’s still very much enjoying – and it’s a true mark of her adept construction skills that when they're done the fort still remains wholly intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back on my b99 bullshit with another prompts list! this will be fun and will also probably take me another six months to get through ahaha i apologise  
> ladies how are we feeling in a post ding dong universe bc i have to say it feels pretty good to WIN. jake and amy are having a baby! so i hope you enjoyed fluff that's entirely unrelated to that canon fact and found it good anyway!!!! (whatever you do don't imagine jake building a fort with his kids and the peralta-santiago family all snuggling in there together)  
> i'm @johnny-and-dora on tumblr so head over there if you'd like to request a prompt :)


	3. my life is a song for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "mini fic maybe? jake and amy and bringing their baby to the precinct for the first time" requested by the lovely emma (@asambergs)  
> i wrote this in a hour. it's nothing but fluff. please enjoy  
> (edit: this was written before admiral peralta aired, and therefore isn't really canon but seeing as mac is actually born in the precinct it felt weird to change so. yeah. hope you enjoy this anyway <3)

Jake’s spent a significant amount of time in his life waiting for the elevator doors of the 99th precinct to slide open.

He remembers stealing glances at it for hours after Holt and Gina left for the PR department, trying to ignore the hollow sort of stuttering in his chest, half-hoping for this all to be some kind of elaborate prank or set-up for a heist that was still months away. He remembers fixating on it while some awful all-consuming fear fizzed uncomfortably under his skin, clenching his fists, trying to convince himself that Rosa would be okay.

All sorts of strange, exciting, terrifying, wonderful people have entered and left this part of his life through that elevator. Criminals and colleagues, friends and family alike. In fact, if he turns in his chair and glances at those doors now (for probably the fortieth time in the past five minutes), he will see the exact spot where, almost a decade ago, he first met his wife.

The thought makes him smile, and then compulsively check his phone again. Amy hasn’t read his last message, a simple thumbs-up followed by three yellow heart emojis, but that doesn’t worry him. She’s probably a little preoccupied, or else inevitably held up by her beat cops wanting to see her.

Still, he taps erratically on the desk, thrumming with anxious energy, hoping she’ll be here soon. He’s waited for people to arrive in the precinct before, but never like this. They’ve never been graced by someone so important and special.

He’s watched those elevator doors slide open and shut easily a thousand times in his life, but never has that elevator had the privilege of carrying the two most important human beings in the entire universe.

As if the precinct somehow understands how much of a big deal this is, he’s almost instantly rewarded with a sonorous, familiar ding – Jake whips his head around and meets Amy’s smile, leaping out of his seat to open the bullpen gate for her as she gently wheels the stroller forward towards his desk.

“Hi.” He quickly kisses Amy on the cheek before kneeling down to gently brush his daughter’s dark wild hair out of her face and kiss her on the forehead. “And hello to you, peanut.” She gurgles happily in response, chubby fist reaching out to grab his badge. He grins back up at Amy, eyes liquid and warm. “I missed you both, so much.”

“We missed you too.” She says softly – he’s been back at work all week, but he doesn’t think leaving them in the morning will ever get easier. Holt graciously granting him this afternoon off and Amy’s idea to meet him at the precinct has been the only thing getting him through the endless monotony of processing and paperwork today.

“So what do you think, kiddo? This is where mom and dad catch bad guys all day. Pretty cool, huh?” Jake asks – he gets another gurgle in response, which he’s presuming is either an affirmative or wind. He’s gonna go with the former.

They’re just about ready to leave when Jake hears a barely contained sob coming from the break room. Charles has tears unabashedly dripping down his face, par for the course with the other times he’s met their baby. Rosa leans against the doorframe, awkwardly patting Charles on the shoulder.

“God, she’s adorable.” Rosa sounds almost sickened at admitting it, but even she, Jake smugly notices, has a soft smile on her face at the sight of her goddaughter. No-one is immune to that smile.

“I know. With my looks and Amy’s brains and also Amy’s looks, she’s going to be unstoppable.” He proclaims proudly, smiling at his wife – she rolls her eyes affectionately.

“C’mon, I want to get to your mom’s before this little one gets hungry again.”

“Your daughter seeing the place where your love fully ripened for the first time? You can’t leave yet! This is a truly magical moment you’ll want to cherish forever!” Charles gushes, hands firmly clasped over his heart. Amy makes a light noise of disgust, probably at his use of the word ripened. Jake, who has been putting up with this all week, simply laughs.

“Sorry, bud. But, y’know, she’s probably gonna see a lot of this place. Plenty of magical moments to come.” He wants to say something dangerously cheesy about how every single moment with his daughter is nothing short of magical, even when she’s screaming bloody murder at 2am or throwing up on his shirt.

But Rosa will probably punch him if she says that, and he doesn’t want to risk Charles going into cardiac arrest. His mom awaits with the promise of lemonade and the chance for him and Amy to nap together while she watches her granddaughter, and that is an opportunity too precious to pass up on.

So instead they say goodbye, Jake slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder as Rosa hugs Amy and practically drags Charles away from the stroller. As the elevator doors slide shut with them inside, they both breathe a sigh of relief, happily cooing at their bright-eyed daughter. Amy rests her head on his shoulder, weary but content – for the first time all day, Jake feels himself really relax. For easily the thousandth time since their little miracle baby came into the world, he marvels at how lucky he is to have such a perfect little family.

They get a whole three hours of blissful uninterrupted sleep together later in his childhood bedroom. And at an ungodly hour the next morning when he’s slumped on the couch, his daughter finally sound asleep on his chest, Jake has to begrudgingly admit that his love is totally ripe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just got around to crossposting this to ao3 at a very weird time sorry my brain is kinda mush rn for obvious reasons! these are strange and scary times but jake and amy are having a baby and that's literally all that matters. i will probably be posting a lot more often now if that's any kind of consolation :)  
> sorry to the peraltiago baby for her being nameless in this choosing a name was just way too much pressure for me lol


	4. could never want for more (when you're near)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 65\. "help me find my shirt?" "you know as much as i want to...i don't want to." requested by anonymous  
> must a fic have plot? is it not enough for early relationship jake and amy to just be ridiculously adorable together? god i hope it is because that's what you're getting

Amy blinks herself awake in the early morning light, coming to her senses slowly, head clouded by a slight hangover that seems to pair nicely with the foggy autumnal morning outside. She’s confused and honestly, a little disappointed to find she’s alone in her bed – she has to admit she treasures her boyfriend’s sleepy smile in the mornings, the way he’ll pull her closer to him before he’s even fully awake, mumble a muffled good morning that tickles, a low and warm hum in her ear. The days that start off that way always seem to go better.

The confusion only increases tenfold when her alarm clock reads 7:17am despite it being a rare, precious shared day off with said boyfriend, who is notably a) not a morning person and b) mysteriously absent, his phone missing from the extra charging cable she bought him.

She’s dragging him to one of her favourite art galleries today, knowing the exhibition they have on the art of movie posters will catch his attention. Then it’s lunch in a cute French-themed café she found and a walk in the park near her apartment. She’s been looking forward to spending this time with Jake all week. He even put a reminder on his phone so he wouldn’t forget, just one of many recent tiny gestures that speak a million words about how much effort he’s been putting into their relationship.

Amy’s about to launch a full investigation as to why he’s out of bed criminally early when he emerges from the hallway clad only in his boxers, phone in hand.

“Holt called.” He says while wriggling into his jeans, grimacing apologetically in a way she knows means all her plans are instantly out the window. “Apparently a witness came in with new info on the Abernathy murders.”

Amy nods, understanding at once – he’s been working this case for weeks, desperate for any kind of new lead. There’s been a lot of coffee drinking and teeth grinding and her offering sympathetic smiles over her monitor whenever he lifts his head from a long period slumped against his desk.

There’s also been a lot of letting him choose where they order from or what film to watch and her letting him be the big spoon. She even brought some Orangina for when he’s over, which she knows he appreciated even if it apparently wasn’t exactly right (She personally can’t tell the difference, but she’s not about to start that debate again).

And as much as she mourns her original plans to spend the day together, Amy understands how important this is, likely more than most other girlfriends would. Hell, if their roles were reversed, she’d probably be halfway out the door already.

That doesn’t necessarily mean she can’t mess with him a little, though. Or make the most of the time they have while he’s still here. In the name of maximum productivity, of course.

Amy Santiago is nothing but efficient.

She props herself up on her elbow to get a better look at him, purposefully letting the comforter drop to her lap so she instantly has the upper hand in any negotiations they might be making. He’s fully engrossed in the search for the rest of his clothes, strewn across her bedroom a little too enthusiastically last night in a post-Shaw’s haze. It could take him a while to notice her, but it’s worth the wait.

“Will you help me find my shirt?”

“You know, as much as I want to…” She says, slipping into that low sultry voice she knows he’s utterly powerless against, “I really don’t want to.”

Jake finally glances up at her and freezes midway through putting on his sock, eyes suddenly wide.

“Oh, that is so not fair.”

“What?” She says innocently. “You’re my extremely cute, very handsome charming boyfriend. I’m just trying to get a good look before you disappear and leave me alone all day.”

She’s expecting the usual bravado or blatant over-confidence that Jake usually exudes, some kind of snappy retort or playful engagement in their usual verbal sparring. What takes her aback is the way he goes quiet, wonder and maybe even shyness flooding his expression.

Jake is a lot of things. He has a wide and vivid emotional spectrum that she’s gotten to know pretty well over the past few years. He is rarely _ever_ shy.

“You…you think I’m handsome?” He says – and there’s the dopiest, cutest disbelieving look on his face that melts away all her playfulness entirely.

“Of course I do.” She says, softer now. “I mean, I like you for lots of other reasons, but- “

He perches tentatively on the end of her bed, shirt clearly forgotten. “You like me for lots of reasons?”

“Oh my god, yes, you dork.” She laughs lightly, sitting up and tucking her hair behind both ears. “I thought…that was obvious?” Amy gestures back and forth between them, loosely symbolising the whole relationship thing that they’ve been doing for almost three months now, and is relieved to finally see him smile, brilliant and bright.

“I…yes. Yeah, of course. I like you too, for a million billion different reasons, obviously- “ He runs his hand through his already messy hair, face a little flushed. It’s a sight to behold, a flustered, half-naked Jake Peralta. She’s studied many revered and respected pieces of art in her time, but he might be her favourite.

“It’s just, uh. Sometimes it’s still kinda surreal to me. That you actually like me back. That we’re, um…that I’m…”

“My boyfriend?” She prompts, and the reverent look on his face could power the entire city in a blackout. He shifts closer, enough for the scent of his cologne to pleasantly flood her senses.

“Yes. That I’m Amy Santiago’s boyfriend. Man, I should get that on a t-shirt.”

“Please don’t.”

“Oh Ames, you know Charles is probably hand-stitching them as we speak.” Amy wrinkles her nose in disgust, pushing him away as he laughs, bright and loud and sweet. The world is fuller, better somehow when he laughs, even if it’s about Charles’s weird obsession with their romantic relationship. Suddenly things not going to plan is an opportunity to take stock of her stationary needs and to organise a date night rather than the onset of a full-on anxiety attack.

“Ugh, I’m sorry.” He sighs, intertwining their hands – Amy furrows her brow, confused.

“For what? Charles? He’s pretty intense, but his enthusiasm can be actually kinda-“

“No, no. I meant for ruining all the plans you had for us today.”

“Oh. You’re sweet, but it’s okay. It’s the job, you and I know that better than anyone.” She says softly, unable to resist the impulse to card her fingers through his soft curls. He takes her hand back, pressing a kiss to each of her knuckles.

“Still. It sucks. Now I have to leave my gorgeous, incredible girlfriend to go work a stupid case I don’t even care about.”

“Jake, this is all you’ve cared about for weeks.”

“That is so not true.” He says, pouting. “You’re what I care about.”

And well, there it is. If she wasn’t going to tempt him to stay a little longer before, now she barely has a choice. They easily slip from a sweet kiss into something hungrier, more passionate – painfully aware of her morning breath and general dedication to punctuality, Amy tries one last fruitless attempt to get Jake to work on time.

“You’re going to be late…” It comes out breathy and trembling and it’s poorly timed, really, because he’s just started trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone in that way she’ll never get enough of. 

“Don’t care.” He mumbles into her shoulder, warm and low in exactly the way she’s been craving. “Amy Santiago thinks I’m handsome.”

It’s quite a bit later when Amy finally manages to muster up the willpower to gently pry him off her, pupils blown and breathing heavy. She revels in the moment before laughing as he grumbles about having to put his jeans on again. Then she dedicates herself to studying his sleepy, blissed-out lopsided grin as he finally manages to find his shirt, partially hidden underneath her bed.

“You know I’m going to ride that high for weeks, right?” He grins at her as he buttons up his slightly rumpled flannel, smoothing it down as best he can.

“Yeah, yeah.” She waves him off. “Don’t tell anyone the reason why you’re so late. I have a reputation to maintain.”

She scrolls through Instagram as he laces up his sneakers, smiling at the message from Kylie asking about the guy in her most recent post. It’s a slightly blurry selfie of the two of them, a couple drinks in at the squad’s latest Shaw’s get-together, her head resting on his shoulder. It may not be the best photo ever taken, but the way Jake looks at her so tenderly, so happily, makes her incredibly fond of it, nonetheless.

And it’s not like he fills a missing part of her or anything equally as mushy. She’s always been whole, an entire living breathing person that doesn’t need a relationship to sustain her. But there’s something, there’s always been something about Jake that makes her feel lighter whenever he’s around. Less trapped in her own head, less worried about what other people think.

His sweet and open good-naturedness and his talent for making her laugh take care of that. And he always takes care of her. Just as she’ll always take care of him. That’s been an unspoken truth for much longer than either of them would easily admit. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay? And we’re doing a proper date night tonight. Fancy restaurant and a movie that isn’t _Die Hard_ and everything.”

“Wow.”

“I know. I am the king of romance.” He leans in closer, eyes wide, whispering fake-conspiratorially. “We might even get to second base.”

Amy snorts. “If you’re lucky.”

“Lucky enough to be with you.”

He kisses her once more, quick and sweet, before hurrying out the door; Amy dreamily ghosts her fingers over her lips, grinning. She’s never had something like this with anyone before, and though it scares her a little, she secretly revels in the quiet thrill of already caring so deeply about him.

With promises of many more mornings like these glimmering on the horizon, it’s all too easy for her to climb back under the covers and enjoy the sweetest of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out longer than expected considering literally nothing happens but just. i really love these two so much. they're so special to me, and writing/reading fic about them is such a source of joy. so i hope you got a little bit of joy from this too <3


	5. i'll make the world safe and sound for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jake has some important things to tell mac.  
> (post 7x13)

Jake’s spent a lot of nights at the hospital over the years.

Eight years old, nursing a broken arm after Gina dared him to jump off the fire escape (she was the first to sign his cast). Drowsy on pain meds in Florida, recovering from a gunshot wound and a cruel six-month separation from his girlfriend. Most overnight visits have been an occupational hazard, a consequence of throwing himself headfirst into action without a second thought.

Jake doesn’t think he’d recognise that person now, the one who put being the hero and solving the case before anything else. He’s better off for it, knowing now that there is something so much better than flaming out in a blaze of spectacular glory.

Knowing the family he has found in the Nine-Nine. Knowing the life he’s built with Amy. And most recently, knowing the life he’ll be sharing with his newborn son. A whole other kind of spectacular.

This may be far from the first time he’s spent a night at the hospital, but never has he had a night like this one. Never has Jake felt this content, this overwhelmingly whole in his life. Never has his world shifted like this, changed forever at the piercing sound of his son’s first cries. Changed forever yet again the first time he held Mac in his arms.

Deep down he knows he should be resting, knows the adrenaline will wear off soon and that he’ll be pretty much useless for all of tomorrow. He knows that Amy would chide him if she wasn’t fast asleep beside him, something he’s very grateful for – she deserves all the rest she can get.

(She deserves a medal of valour, at least, for giving birth to the world’s most important baby in the precinct with no pain relief. He’ll see if Holt can pull a few strings.)

But Jake can’t bring himself to sleep just yet, knowing that his son is finally here and right beside him. He’s completely mesmerised by this kid, already addicted to marvelling at his chubby little cheeks and adorable round button nose.

Mac clearly can’t bring himself to sleep either, wiggling his little legs inside the blanket he’s swaddled in, and Jake’s heart trips, sparking a huge ridiculous grin. His tiny adorable little face scrunches a little in a way Jake instinctively knows means trouble, so he quickly shifts into Dad Mode.

“Hey there, buddy. It’s okay.” Slowly, he lifts Mac out of the bassinet and holds him close to his chest, bouncing a little awkwardly, but it seems to do the trick as his whimpers subside into the occasional peaceful snuffle. Jake breathes a sigh of relief, content that he’s officially eight hours into fatherhood and he hasn’t managed to screw anything major up yet. Mac seems more comfortable in his arms and it makes his heart swell with a pride he’s barely known before. 

“Today’s been kind of a crazy day, huh? Think you’re gonna have to get used to those. Your mom and I tend to have a lot of them.” He glances at Amy, who is thankfully still completely conked out next to him, and the warmth in his chest envelops and encircles everything else. This family of his is magic.

“It’s okay though because we’re always going to come home to you. We love you so much.” His voice cracks a little as he cradles him gently, gently, because he’s holding his entire world, heart and in his hands, and that’s a lot to deal with at two in the morning.

“Y’know, I don’t think we’ve actually been properly introduced,” Jake says, exhaling a breathless little laugh at his own joke as he shakes Mac’s hand. “Hi, Mac. I’m your dad.”

He’s a dad now, and he’s going to be one for the rest of his life. He marvels at that as he gazes at his son, trying to memorise every adorable detail of his face. “Your mom let me choose your name – I hope you think it’s cool, because you were named after the coolest action hero of all time. I can’t wait to watch Die Hard with you, even though you’re gonna be way too little for it for a long while.”

It’s crazy how much time Jake’s already spent thinking about what Mac might be like when he’s older. His son has such a full exciting life ahead of him, and he’s just excited to be able to share all of his favourite things with him, like New York pizza and Star Wars and the best cop movie of all time.

“It’s okay, we’re gonna do lots of things in the meantime. Like play video games and build Legos and watch the Turtles and just hang out like we’re doing right now. And I’m always going to be there for you. Always. You’ll probably have to go to your mom for important life things and help with homework and stuff, because she’s super smart and I’m kind of a mess, but I’ll try my best.”

Mac gurgles a little at that, and it only just occurs to Jake that this conversation is more for him than it is for his son.

“You have absolutely no idea what I’m saying because you are a baby, and I respect that. But you are so loved, Mac. And I’m gonna tell you that and show you that every single day.”

He’s startled out of the moment by the sound of a phone camera shutter as Amy looks tearfully at them both. “Sorry, sorry. You guys are just too cute.”

“Make sure you get our good side.” Jake mumbles, pride washing over him as she laughs. He’ll never stop wanting to make Amy laugh. He absentmindedly hopes he’ll be able to make his son laugh, too.

Amy blearily snaps a few more photos and checks the time before shifting closer to them both, and he’s breathless again – she really is glowing in all her post-childbirth glory, though she’s always at least a bit glowy to him anyway.

It’s totally surreal, feeling his wife nestle into his shoulder as they both happily look at their son. It’s something he’s imagined for so long, yet infinitely more perfect now that it’s actually reality.

Jake yawns, and Amy briefly tears her eyes away from Mac to glance at him. “Have you been up all night? You should really try and sleep, Jake.”

“You need it more. And besides, I kinda can’t take my eyes off him. He’s perfect, Ames.”

“I know. He really is.” Her voice warbles with emotion and Jake knows what they’re both thinking – he was worth the wait, a million times over.

He carefully passes Mac over to Amy. After a revolving carousel of visitors earlier, it’s been a while since it was just the three of them, and an overwhelming sense of peace just washes over him watching his wife coo over their son.

His fears and doubts about fatherhood have not completely vanished – he’s still scared of making mistakes, of the responsibility he now has to the tiny amazing wonderful human currently cradled in his wife’s arms.

But all of the fear is muted now, pastel and pale in the early hours of the morning. It’s muted by the rise and fall of his son’s tiny chest. By the love alight in Amy’s eyes. By the way Holt had rested a hand on his shoulder and told him how proud he was. By his mom’s face as she’d held her grandson for the first time.

Mac’s penchant for a dramatic entrance doesn’t surprise him. What does is how much he already feels like a father, like he was made to protect this kid and will do absolutely anything to keep him and Amy safe. It’s not a feeling he’d be able to put into words after a restful eight hours of sleep, let alone now when he’s borderline delirious with joy.

So instead he presses a light kiss to the soft cotton hat on his forehead, delighting in the way Mac scrunches his nose exactly like Amy does. He’s never gonna get enough of this kid. And he’s certain, now more than ever, that this is the kind of precious love that only grows and grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes dear theodosia hits different now why do you ask  
> i know this paticular scene has been written a million billion times before but i will never ever get enough of jake talking to his newborn son, so i hope you enjoyed nonetheless! extra special thank you to johanna for inspiring this with her incredible collection of babyfic & for reading this over beforehand and commenting "AAAAAAHHHH" every few sentences it was a big self esteem boost <3  
> welcome to the world, mac peralta! you are very cute and very loved!!!!!


	6. kiss in the kitchen like it's a dancefloor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 46\. "i caught the bouquet"

Jake wouldn’t call himself a domestic _god_ , per-say.

He _supposes_ that his best efforts to haphazardly fold laundry qualify him for at least a bronze in the boyfriend category, although he anxiously suspects he’s somehow done it wrong. The silverware that he’s laid out all fancy and the pizza he’s shoved in the oven in anticipation of Amy’s arrival should score him some hefty bonus points, though. And the fact that he even attempted to vacuum earlier means he must be eligible for some sort of domesticity award at least.

(The celebratory domestic bagel he ate afterwards may have resulted in him getting crumbs all over the carpet again, but it’s the thought that really counts.)

So maybe he’s not quite god-level yet – really, he’s only doing the bare minimum of what’s expected of a functioning adult/good boyfriend/super sexy roommate. But he’s kept their apartment relatively clean in Amy’s two-day absence. He even remembered to use coasters and where she keeps the fabric softener. In short, he is the champion of total domestic bliss.

Jake grins as he pours two glasses of red wine and fist pumps at not spilling a drop on Amy’s favourite fancy tablecloth, knowing that she’ll be home in a matter of minutes and find a nice, non-takeout candlelit dinner waiting for her. He steps back to admire his handiwork – there’s even a full salad bowl, which he has no intention of eating from – and smiles, content. He’s totally marriage material.

As if on cue, he hears Amy’s key in the lock. She barely has time to kick off her shoes before he’s practically tackling her, revelling in the sweet sound and feel of her laugh buzzing against her lips as she melts into his embrace.

“Hey, babe.” She says sweetly, a knowing and loving glint in her eye. “Did you miss me?”

“Maybe a little.” Amy rolls her eyes, but then her gaze leaves his and lands on their dining room table, just visible over his shoulder. When they unfurl from each other her expression has gone all soft and he can’t help but feel some scattered embers of pride start to flicker and spark, putting his nerves at ease.

(After all this time, he still worries about being too much sometimes – but any fear or doubt usually crumbles when he looks to her and realises he must be doing something right.)

“What’s all this?”

“Dinner.” He says, a little shy, rocking back and forwards on his heels slightly. “I thought you deserved something nice after the drive from Jersey.”

“Oh, this is perfect.” She leans up on the balls of her feet to kiss him – for all his love of her sensible work boots and her strappy heels, he’d hide them all to spend more time savouring their height difference. “Thank you, Jake.”

“It’s no big deal. How was the wedding?” He asks as they move to the kitchen and he hands her a glass of wine. She hums in content, leaning back against the counter.

“It was beautiful. Almost beautiful enough to distract me from my entire extended family asking probing questions about my love life.” She teases, reaching out to playfully poke his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Jake says gingerly, feeling a sting of disappointment at the thought of leaving her at the latest Santiago wedding without a date. He had actually really been looking forward to meeting the rest of Amy’s brothers and a whole swarm of other relatives, but an ill-timed new lead and a crucial stakeout had put a wrench in that plan at the last minute.

“It’s not your fault, babe. You know I would have cancelled if it had been me. Besides, I showed them some cute pictures of us and that shut them up. My aunt thinks you’re adorable.”

“Oh, well I’ll have to give her a call.”

“I also…might have…caught the bouquet.” She says sheepishly, her gaze hooded and apprehensive. It takes a second for his brain to hurry up and realise what that means, and his heart does a funny thing where it trips up on itself. Sort of like mentally slipping on a banana peel.

The whole weird who’s getting married next thing. Which isn’t a problem, actually – if anything it works in his favour, because the plan absolutely is for them to get married. He would propose here and now if he’d found the right ring yet (Gina has been unsurprisingly unhelpful in all four of the jewellery places they’ve visited so far) and if he didn’t have the beginnings of a really dope proposal plan that he really wants to pull off.

“Oh, really?” He has this irrational fear that his voice might have jumped up two octaves, but thankfully it remains even enough, yet still making it very clear that he’s trying to remain as casual as possible.

“Yep. In front of my entire extended family. Who then proceeded to give me embarrassing knowing looks for the rest of the evening.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Oh, it was the best.”

They share a grin, but it’s still hanging in the air. Amy’s still looking at him in that shy, uncertain way, as if she doesn’t already know that she’s the love of his life, and that absolutely won’t do at all.

“Well, you know what that means.”

“…I do?”

“Yep. You better get the binder started now.” His heart is in his mouth as he’s saying it, because it’s not a proposal but it’s a _hey I’d love to get married someday soon_ and that’s only slightly less terrifying. He feels like he should be holding some flowers at least, or else anything else but a dishcloth.

But he’s smiling, smiling, and then her eyes get this glowing shiny quality as she smiles back that just really makes Jake want to kiss her, so he does. And it doesn’t feel scary at all, giving some voice to the visions he’s had of Amy with a ring on her finger he’s been having since late April.

It just makes him feel even more like the champion of domestic bliss when he’s crowding her up against the kitchen island he thoroughly dusted earlier and he knows he wants this forever.

“I may or may not have possibly made some vague wedding-related outlines on the flight home.”

“That’s so hot.”

The oven timer goes off before they can get into any specifics, which is good because the whole of Brooklyn can probably hear Amy’s stomach growling, and because he’s about two seconds away from keeling over with joy if they talk about their hypothetical wedding any longer.

It’s not like he ever really doubted that the feeling wasn’t mutual. But knowing that Amy’s thought about it, that she has a vague outline somewhere just as he has a few plans and ideas hastily typed at 3am on his phone, knowing that she wants to be married to him someday – it’s a warmth, a security, a rare kind of love that he can’t quite put into words.

It doesn’t come up again for the rest of the evening. Instead, they clink their wine glasses together and dance while they do the dishes and make-out on the couch until it’s time for bed. Amy laughs while Jake regales tales of Charles bringing an actual portable cheeseboard to their stakeout, and Jake listens as she fills him in on the latest scandalous Santiago family gossip, gasping in the all the right places.

It’s not until he’s staring up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to crash over him that he even remembers the subject coming up – quietly, tentatively, he listens out in the quiet, still darkness of their bedroom to see if Amy’s still awake.

“Hey, Ames?”

“Mmm?”

“You…you know that I’m all in, right? Like this is it, for me. You and me. I mean you probably already knew that, I just wanted to double-check because of what we talked about before, and I thought-“

“I do know.” She says softly, a soothing balm to his thundering heart. “And you should know that it’s the same for me.”

“Cool.” He says, a little breathless, easily overwhelmed. “I love you. And hey, I promise not to miss our wedding for a stupid stakeout with Charles and his obscure cheeses.”

“That’s all I ask.” She says mock-seriously, shifting closer to him as he laughs and knows that he is truly home whenever she is beside him.

That night, Jake falls asleep with a smile on his face, content with knowing that he may not be a domestic god, but Amy still wants to marry him, so that’s got to count for something.

He’s always valued her opinion more than anyone else’s anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy two year wedding anniversary, jake and amy. i hope they're doing something nice <3  
> i hope you enjoyed this! i'm not really Dealing Well with the current uh situation but this helps so i hope it can help you even a tiny bit as well. i've got a few fluffy prompts lined up and i'll try and write as much as i can over the next few weeks :)


End file.
